guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asura
Comments Neat, me wants. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA. ]] 13:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) AWWW man... i want one but i gotta pay for a magazine since i don't live in the USA...bumer11 -_- I definitelly think this is a hint about next chapter, so Indian theme maybe? a little too close to the mid eastern theme. I am looking at this shoes, they are made for snow, I am guessing a Tibetian team, snow scenery is different from the last two chapters. Maybe we'll get a bare fisted fighting monk. Martian Kyo 04:56, 9 March 2007 (CST) Article name? I had originally deleted this article because we already had the Miniature Asura article covering the miniature, and no such creature was confirmed to exist yet (which is why the delete reason said "speculation/rumor"). But after User:Xasxas256 restored this article, it has been updated to the point where I think it's the better of the two, and the Miniature Asura article should just be made a redirect to here (and the min nav box point to it instead of the miniature article). --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::I don't understand why minipet's dont have their own pages. They are afterall an inventory item, and to my knowledge every other item has its own page. This would then allow for a better discussion page based on each pet and also info regarding them more being relevant. I understand that we have the main Miniatures page, but I for one really dislike the fact that when you click on Miniature Ghostly Hero it takes you directly to the Ghostly Hero page (or any of the other mini's for that matter). People who want to know about the Miniature version aren't looking for info on the real creatures. I know that this is going to be objected to but I believe it could be ver usefull. Especially as more minipets become available (which i'm sure they will do now that they are useable in towns). I believe this to be a topic worthy of a (sensible) discussion.(sorry that this is going to get double posted but i feel it should be seen on the general Miniatures talk page as well). --Chronicinability 02:08, 8 March 2007 (CST) male im sure gaile said that it gnarrs (dont know english word, the thing dogs do if they are angry) and asura is male :You probably either mean "snarl" or "growl" Woohoo, my local merchant has one of the magazines for sale. I am guaranteed to get the miniature! Seb2net 06:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah the Miniature pet is actually free, you just need the copy of PC Gamer that has a key in it. You can actually get the magazine for free on their website. PCgamer.com Huh.. Quote: "According to the inquirer, the Asurians will be a playable race in Guild Wars 2." Who wrote this and where is the proof? Seb2net 16:55, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :It was in the Inquirer article ... which Gail Gray commented their article was partly right, partly wrong, and largely misleading. So, that comment shouldn't be here until we have more factual data. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:58, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::According to this thread, the PC gamer article confirmed that Asuras and Norns will be in Eye of the North, and Asuras, Charr, Norns and Sylvari will be playable races in Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 06:25, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::But untill either GW:EN and GW2 are confirmed, there should be no info on these articles. Not to sound bad or anything, but isnt GuildWiki supposed to about the proven fact's? Plus, ive heard the Inquirer will say anyting, including outrageous llies, to get people to read. B.N 14:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::This isn't from the Inquirer, it's from PC Gamer, one of ANet's official media partners, Gaile has posted comments and answered questions in the thread, if there were any glaring inaccuracies in the summary she would've corrected them, just like she clarified that the character developement beyond level 20 will not take the form of an increased level cap. -- Gordon Ecker 16:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Battle Stance I saw one of these guys in ToA today and decided to take a few pics. Here is one when the asura is in his "Battle Stance". image:Asura_BattleStance.JPG Cute Little Guy. Should we post it on the Asura Page?--Aeris TC 18:34, 25 March 2007 (CDT) I wonder how far you can kick one of those things... Sirocco 18:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Tastes like chicken I bet.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 19:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) No seriously guys. Stay on topic. Should we add it or not?--24.238.137.150 17:30, 26 March 2007 (CDT) : Looks more like a pig to me. Kosher fo'sher. -- 63.229.201.155 20:16, 29 March 2007 (CDT) It's an awesome picture but.. i don't think we should add battle stances on the page's Tomoko 213.124.168.231 08:31, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Totem and Forgotten COuld Anet have been looking forward to their later campaigns when they put those high level greens near where the asura are supposed to be? Forgotten Fan, anyone? I think Anet was thinking asura even then.Dark0805 17:03, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Whilst not impossible I personally think it unlikely, as the Asurans are meant to be building their little empire somewhere to the North of Maguuma, so on the Tarnished Coast, not in the south near The Falls. RossMM 20:47, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Wait the tarnished is the north??? Like where the lake is?? I thought it was south!!Dark0805 22:24, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Tarnished Coast is to the south, between the Maguuma Jungle and the Ring of Fire Islands. Giant's Basin is to the north. -- Gordon Ecker 22:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thats what i thought. so yeh my idea might be true.Dark0805 22:51, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Sorry, getting my geography mixed up. RossMM 08:03, 22 April 2007 (CDT) black cloud? Hi everyone, I have been seing weird things lately with the asura, in UW, when my visages are up and my asura is in adjacent range, I seem to see a black cloud over its head pop up in 2-3 second intervals. I have taken many screenshots, but only 2 have been seemingly noticable. (t- ) 17:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT)